


You are loved by many

by greensparkle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big brother Shiro, Comforting Lance, Fluff, GG Stands for Galaxy Garrison, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Seasons 1 and 2 Shiro, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Small back story for Keith, Takes place directly after season four episode six, Talk about plans when Voltron gets back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparkle/pseuds/greensparkle
Summary: When the Paladin's learn that Keith tried to sacrifice himself for their safety and the universe from Matt they decide to comfort him.Question for Voltron fans in the comment section.





	You are loved by many

Keith felt like he had been hit by a giant boulder. Which was true given the circumstances. He had tried to sacrifice himself for the sake of Voltron and everyone else in the galaxy.

Now, looking back on it he realized that it had been to reckless and selfish, but what did it matter anyway? Voltron didn’t need him anymore, no one was waiting for him back on earth, come to think of it no one would be waiting for him, when he returned to the Blade of Marmora either, so what was the point of even going back there? He thought back to The Blade of Marmora code: Knowledge or death yeah right, like that did him any favors. Keith’s life had always been challenging, from the time his dad died, the foster care system/orphanages, that is until he met Shiro.

* * *

He taught him that people don't always walk out of your life and never come back. He was a savior and Keith was forever grateful for that. Keith never that much love in his life given his past.  Along with the present. He figured no one would miss him, if he went back to The Blade of Marmora now, so he decided that was the best option for him. Voltron didn’t need him anymore, so what was the point of even going back to The Castle of the Lions?

* * *

Matt was in a complete panic he hadn’t seen Keith or his ship since he tried to fly it in Haggar’s shielded ship. The guy was crazy for trying to sacrifice himself. Didn’t he realized he had people that cared about him here? Apparently, he didn’t that or he think anyone would miss him if he died.

Matt guessed that the second reason, given how things were now Voltron was working more accurately with Keith gone, but he doubted anybody would be truly better off if he was gone. Then Matt had entered the castle’s science lab and was met face-to-face with Pidge.

“Matt, what’s wrong?” She asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

“Have you or anyone else seen Keith?”

“Not since the fight against Haggar and Zarkon why?”

“Can you gather the others in the lounge area? We need to talk about something important.”

“Of course Matt.”

Pidge then left the lab to go gather the others. When she was out of sight Matt couldn’t help but, feel relieved as soon as he told the others what Keith had tried to do they would all try to find Keith, he was sure of that. He was a former paladin of Voltron and a trusted friend they wouldn’t want him to put his life in danger, and they would hurt too much if he was gone forever.

* * *

When he entered the lounge a few minutes later he saw, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, and Allura. Along with Lance. If he was being completely honest himself, he thought Lance wouldn’t show up. Ever since Keith left to join the Blade according to what his sister said he had become a loner like Keith once was.

Now, looking at Lance with a worried look plastered on his face. It seemed that was no longer the case.

“So Matt,” Allura started breaking the few minutes of quite silence. “What’s is this important thing that you needed to talk to us about?”

Matt sighed, if this was what it was like for doctors when they had to tell their patients families they were dead. Matt fully understood what it was like in their shoes at this very moment. Matt wasn’t sure whether or not telling them about what Keith did was a good idea.

On one hand, if he did tell them they be worried about Keith and would be trying to find him. If he had left the castle ship’s area they would look everywhere for him and talk to him, tell him he was important whenever he was a Paladin of Voltron or not. They probably even convince Keith to come back to The Castle of the Lions.

The other hand, had worse cards in its deck if Matt didn’t say anything, Keith would continue to go on dangerous missions with the Blade and he could get himself killed or worse. Matt shivered at that thought he didn’t want that to happen to Keith. He cared about him too much for that.

In fact, it was pretty much an unknown fact, [to Keith, that is] but he helped Shiro save Keith from the bad orphanage he was in when Keith first met Shiro.

* * *

Matt had just started going to The Galaxy Garrison and had become very close with Shiro along with his father. Shiro was a legend and an all-around great guy to be around and a great person to have as a best friend. Although, it was only the starting points of Shiro and his blossoming friendship Shiro must’ve seen something in Matt and Sam Holt that made him trust them with the story of young orphan Keith Kogane. His dad died when he was about five, and he was the only person he was ever close with, until Shiro came along that is. The friendship Keith and Shiro had was one of like what brothers had.

It was one of the sweetest things Matt had ever seen. Shiro had only seen Keith in the back of the room all the time when the kid was in classes. A quite kid who always got into fights with students and teachers, but Shiro saw that the kid had potential, and from the way things looked Keith didn’t have that many positive role models in his life.

The first time Matt first saw Shiro and Keith together they were bickering away casually in the hallways of The Garrison, at first glance Matt thought that the two of them were brothers given their close relationship that both of them obviously had. When he asked Shiro about it one day. He said that they weren't brothers, but he would like them to be.

* * *

Then Shiro went into the tale about Keith. His dad died when he was about five, and that some of the recruits from the GG out of reach program, went to the orphanage Keith was staying at, mostly because the person who ran the place wanted to get rid of him. The GGOORP [GALAXY GARRISON OUT OF REACH PROGRAM.] They gave Keith a full ride to The Galaxy Garrison.

What they didn’t realize though was that Keith had a bad temper on him, and since the orphanage failed to tell The GG this they figured it out for themselves. Threatening to take Keith’s scholarship away if he didn’t change his attitude towards teachers and students.

Keith couldn’t had care less. People always gave up on him, it was the story of his life, since his dad died it wasn’t old news to him. Every single foster family he was placed with always gave up on him. When he became too violent or didn’t follow any of their rules. He even hurt some of the other foster family’s kids. Which made whichever family that had kids with them, immediately send him back to whatever group home or orphanage he came from.

When he came to couples that were unable to have kids, he became too violent for them to handle, and they shipped him back to wherever he came from as well.

When Keith tried to stand up for himself saying that, the older kids in the foster family he was with, were picking on him, or the couples he was with were picking on him. Nobody in foster care ever took his side.

Keith of course, never told Shiro of this, but with Matt’s smart knowledge of computers, and great hacking abilities. They were able to pull up Keith’s foster care file. Shiro couldn’t believe what he saw on it. Keith had been in many bad orphanages around the country and terrible foster families.

He either got tons of bruises, scratches, cuts, and broken bones from bad orphanages or the foster care system he was with, or from the punishments from the terrible, not fit to be foster parents at all gave Keith. Shiro swore soon after that,  whenever it took he would protect and look after Keith. And be there for him when he needed to be.

* * *

It took a while, but Keith started to trust Shiro like the big brother he always wanted, but never had [and that was before Matt and Shiro got their hands on Keith’s foster care case file.] One day, the foster family Keith was with currently threatened to take him out of The Galaxy Garrison since his behavior towards authority figures and students at GG had not improved.

Shiro could immediately tell that something was wrong. With the help of Matt and Samuel Holt they were able to sneak Keith out of his current foster family clutches from right under their noses. Before they could even fill out the paperwork for him to be pulled out of the GG. Later on, with some help from Matt and Sam he was able to take full custody of Keith’s foster file and be his full time caregiver.[ The illegal way that is, but nobody in foster care system, needed to know that.]

Keith thanked him and the Holt’s in the end for taking him away from his bad foster family. That was the time Shiro promised Keith that he would always be there for him.

* * *

“Matt, you okay?”

Matt snapped out of his thoughts it was Shiro who asked him if he was okay. He realized Matt had been staring off into space for some time.

“Yeah, sorry.” Matt sighed this was not going to be easy to tell Shiro or the others.

“Shiro, do you remember when you promised Keith that you would always be there for him when whenever he needed you?”

“Yes,” Shiro said confidently, Matt wouldn’t be questioning Shiro’s loyalty to the promise he made Keith made unless something bad happened.

“Did something happen to Keith? Is he okay?” Shiro asked worriedly.

“Yeah, did something happen to Keith?” Everyone else asked him unison.

Matt sighed this was not going to be easy. “Keith tried to sacrifice himself for you guys by flying in to Haggar’s ship. If it wasn’t for Lotor Keith would be dead right now.”

“What!?” Pidge yelled out.

“How could he do this to us?” Allura yelled out in more fear and worry then anger.

“Is he okay?” Coran asked.

“Doesn’t he know how much I care about him as a little brother?” Shiro asked sadly.

“Does he know he is wanted here?” Hunk asked

“Está loco?!” “ **Is a crazy** ” Lance yelled out in Spanish.

Matt didn’t speak Spanish, but if he had to guess Lance had said something along the lines of: is he crazy.

“I don’t know if he’s crazy or not, but we got to find him fast before he leaves the castle if he hasn’t already.” Matt said.

“Then what are we waiting for?” said Lance. “Let’s go find Keith.”

* * *

In the end, Keith decided not to go back to The Blade just yet. He ended up going to the Red lion's hanger instead. Since, no one was waiting for him back at the Blade of Marmora. He could at least go see his former loin. As he stared at Red. He started wondering if he was really wanted anywhere.

His life had never been full of sunshine and rainbows. Then again, he could be wrong, he doubted it though.

He wondered though, would Voltron and The Blade of Marmora be better off if he was gone? But where would he go? Back to earth no one was waiting for him there like the other Paladins were they families waiting and hoping that they were still alive somehow. In one way or another.

Lance had a big family waiting for him back on earth. Although, Keith was unsure he figured after everything his family would never let him out of their sight again.

Hunk had his parents waiting for him back home, he figured that they would be thrilled to have their son back safe and sound.

Pidge had a worried mother waiting for her and Matt to return home safely, along with their father to save. Keith had no doubt that they would be able to find Sam Holt in one piece. He had a feeling that he was still alive. Somehow in some way they just didn’t see it yet, but when they did Keith had no doubt Pidge and Matt would rush into battle to save their father from whatever danger he was in.

Shiro had his parents waiting for him back on earth. They knew about Keith and heard many great things about him, but never had actually met him in person.

It didn’t matter anyway. Whether or not he was going back to earth with the others was uncertain, but he knew for a fact that he could not have the life his fellow teammates had.

He figured if he did go back to earth he’d probably go see the world, travel a bit maybe, he didn’t know what he would do, but he knew that nobody would probably miss him if he was gone anyway, so What was the point of even staying in one place for a long period of time?

* * *

Just as Keith was about to leave the hanger a voice called out to him, “Keith?” The voice asked uncertainly, as if the person who called out his name was unsure of whether or not he was there.

Keith turned around, his eyes widened in surprise. Then he felt a need, one which he hadn’t felt much in his life, until he met Shiro that is. The need for affection and comfort. After his father died, foster families he was with before he met Shiro only gave him injuries not physical affection. And when he finally locked eyes with the person who called out to him.

He couldn’t believe who it was, it was Lance. That must mean that the others were looking for him. If he had to guess Matt had told them all about what happened. Keith couldn’t really blame him for that, after all if he was in his shoes. He would have probably have done the same thing.

* * *

Without a word Keith ran towards him and through his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Lance didn’t mind hugging Keith, he was surprised when he ran towards him and was now hugging him life his life depended on it. If Lance had to guess Keith craved touch and affection, and probably also love Keith probably had a tough childhood, or as tough as Keith’s childhood could be, until some kind of savior walked into his life and promised to be there for him no matter what happened.

Lance thought back to what Keith had said about Shiro being the first person not to give up on him. Lance figured that a lot of people in Keith’s life gave up on him before Shiro walked into his life. So Shiro must be the savior of whatever terrible life Keith had before he crossed paths with Shiro. And if he was being honest with himself he didn’t mind, having a clingy Keith hugging him. Although later on Keith would probably deny that this event ever happened.

It took a while for Keith to let go of Lance, but Lance didn’t mind hugging Keith for so long. He was happy to give Keith all the affection and comfort Keith needed until he felt stable again.

The sounds of footsteps coming towards them made Keith look at Lance with an unsure look on his face not even two seconds after Keith looked up he was surrounded by the arms of the other Paladins and Matt. Keith never felt safer than he did now.

“Keith, are you okay really?” Hunk asked.

Keith nodded, “I’m fine.”

“You are one crazy kid.” Pidge said.

"Thank you, Pidge."

“Never do anything that reckless again. I forbid you too.” Allura said.

“Noted.”

“The same goes for me as well young Keith. Don’t try to put your life in that much danger again.” Said Caron

“Will do Coran.”

“Don’t you even know how much we all care about you?” Matt asked when everyone  pulled away from the group hug.

“Of course I do it’s just that—“Keith trailed off unsure of what to say.

“Just what?” Lance asked gently.

“Would you care at all if I had died?” Keith asked unsure if he should be blunt with his question or not

“Of course we would!” Shiro said in a shocked voice.

“Why would you even ask that?” Lance asked protectively. If The Blade of Stinking Marmora made him think that he swore he was going to kill them.

“You guys work so well without me here. You don’t need any more.”

“Keith we’re always going to need you.” Shiro said.

“It doesn’t matter if you are a Paladin of Voltron or not.” Matt added in.

Everyone else nodded and pulled Keith into a group hug again.

It was then Keith realized something very important. It didn’t matter whether he was a Paladin of Voltron or not. He was still part of this team, this family and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

“Lance?” Keith asked. When everybody pulled away from the second group hug.

“Yeah Keith?”

“When we go back to earth would you mind me coming with you to your home? I would really like to meet your family.”

“Not at all Keith.” Lance said. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to have you.”

“Why don’t we invite all of our family members to Lance’s place as soon as we get back to earth?” Hunk suggested. “Your families place is huge enough to have a welcome back party there.”

“Great idea.” Lance said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Keith couldn’t believe it for a guy who had a pretty rough life in the past. It would seem he now had a promising future ahead of them along with a loving family. And he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
